Kyuuketsuki Neko
by MikuruNyan
Summary: Amu hasn't seen Ikuto in three years and all of a sudden he's reappeared? Something seems different about him to Amu though, and she's afraid it might be something worse then just being perverted... T for suggestive themes, blood, gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

--

Oiii! X3 The story title translates into Vampire Cat. It was a random idea when I was making a naked base doll. O3o; Anyway! X3 This story is kind of like Vampire Knight and Twilight, but only because there's a hot anime vampire. XD I hope you guys like it! 8D

--

"Amu-chaaan," Ran whined. "Where are we?" Ran flew around Amu's head, staring cautiously at her surroundings.

"I don't kn–!" Amu froze in mid-sentence. She wasn't going to admit they were lost! No way! "We're in a magical place full of rainbows," She retorted sarcastically.

"All I see is graffiti," Ran mumbled, folding her arms stubbornly and sitting on Amu's head.

Amu looked up at her and pouted. "Invisible rainbows."

"Mouu, I'm going to take a nap with the other girls," Ran said, rubbing her eyes tiredly, then flying inside the black and red plaid bag.

"Ra-ran," Amu hissed out fearfully, "Don't leave me!"

It was too late. She was already fast asleep in the bag.

Amu pulled on her face, tears of fear running down her cheeks. "Mouu, I should have taken the map that Nadeshiko offered meeee!" She leaned on a wall just a little bit inside an alley covered in graffiti, then sat down on the dirt and sighed. "I guess I won't be seeing Ami in her show." She put her head back on the wall softly, only to be scared out of her mind when she saw a scruffy, dirty man's face near hers. She gasped in shock and fell backwards, only to fall deeper in the alley. "Wh-who are you?"

"Does it matter?" He chuckled maliciously and walked closer to her.

Amu stood up, preparing herself to run for her life, but he backed her up against a rusty garbage disposal. "Ge-get away, I need to go somewhere.." She whispered quietly, turning her face away from him and scooting to the side a bit.

"Oh, you'll go somewhere, all right. With me." The man said, grabbing her waist and biting at her ear.

Amu let out a small squeak. "G-get off!!" She yelled, smacking him in the face. She put a hand to her ear and another hand to her chest, breathing heavily from fear. Her knees shook violently, threatening to buckle.

The man looked up at her, only to smirk lustfully. "Feisty. I like that. Come on out, guys." He called out as five other disgusting men came out of nowhere.

Amu yelped and made a run for the exit of the alley, but one of the men tackled her to the ground, pulling her up to sit on his lap as he unbuttoned his pants.

Amu gasped in horror and thrashed around, screaming as loud as she could.

The man laughed evilly and moved his hand down. Before it could reach anywhere, he froze in place, not even making a sound of breath. The men behind him murmured in shock. Amu flinched as she felt a cold liquid run down her back. The man holding her fell to the ground, letting go of Amu. Amu jumped up and turned around to see a tall, slender boy with blue eyes glistening in the moonlight. He held a small bloody knife in his right hand.

The men behind them finally came to their senses and started yelling and coming toward Amu and the boy.

"Hey, why the hell'd, you do that?!"

"We're gonna thrash you!!"

"Bastard!" (Had to say it XD)

The boy put his face on Amu's and pushed her to the ground. "Cover your eyes and stay put."

Amu did as he said and covered her eyes, hiding her head in between her legs. She began hearing shouting and punching around her.

The boy kicked one man in the stomach, shoving him to the ground and knocking him out by throwing him into the rusty garbage disposal. He grabbed another man around the neck and pulled his head, making him fall down on his head, a sickening cracking noise filling the air. He punched another guy in the face, breaking his nose, then kicking his balls, also breaking those (also had to do that XD).

That man groaned in pain and kicked the blue-eyed boy to the ground. The boy groaned as he got kicked back up by the other man, then shoved into the wall. The boy stood there for a moment, his face pressed up against the hard brick, but he took his knife out and stabbed the guy in the ribs. He shook the man off of him, making him land on the man next to the garbage disposal who was now having a seizure from being cut by the extremely rusty metal. Quickly, he twisted around and stabbed the other man in the chest, who was kneeling down, covering his broken balls (XDD).

The boy panted, tired from all the fighting when suddenly, two gunshots echoed through the sky.

Amu couldn't help herself. She opened her eyes to see a small puddle of blood under her feet and she gasped in shock. She looked up and saw the boy with blood staining his thin white shirt, making it cling to his back. Blood poured slowly from his shoulder as he leaned against the brick wall, coughing up some blood painfully. She looked to the left a little bit to see the man who bit her ear holding up a gun to the boy's head.

Amu gasped and covered her mouth. "No!" She hissed in a terrified whisper.

Suddenly, something twisted around the man's leg. A cat tail . . . ? It pulled his leg out from under him, knocking him to the ground. The boy stepped on his neck, cutting off his air supply. He leaned down, putting his lips near his ear as some blood dripped onto the man's face.

The man gasped for air, his face darkening quickly. The boy just smirked maliciously.

"I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. You'll pay for attacking Amu like that." He hissed quietly, so Amu wouldn't hear.

"Yoru," He called out, a little chibi person coming to his call. "Kyara change."

"Hai!" The chibi thing called Yoru said, making the boy's cross on his choker turn into a bell.

The boy took out his fist, it suddenly turning into a giant cat paw, claws retracted angrily. He swung the fist toward the man. With a swift movement, and a lot of blood, he was dead.

Amu immediately knew who he was when she saw the giant cat paw.

"I-Ikuto-san!"

--

Wewt, obvious cliffy. Owo You already knew who it was, and if you didn't, you're one dense retard -.- Anyway, five reviews before I post the next chapter! I'm so evil. ;DD

--


	2. Note for mai readers

Eh. I don't have any more good ideas, plus the story is based on Twilight, which I now hate. My friends think they're vampires (I thought they were joking, but no.) and Bella is a Sue. Plus, Shugo Chara fell off the Earth now. Tadase is gay, Amu is being a bitch, Ikuto is being neglected and it just stresses me out now. I hate it when things get dramatic. Why can't they just stay silly? ;3;

Anyway, if you guys have any good ideas, PM them to me or review. I'll try to update them. I have a book/story thing I'm writing, so I'm trying to keep all my good ideas for that. And this one ecchi story I'm writing. It's a Shugo Chara story. IkutoxOC. Owo I don't want to post it here, because it's really, really long, plus it's going to get really perverted as the story goes (as in "om nom nom", "boom chika wow wow" perverted.), so I'm making a website for it. I'm the girl. X3 But it's only for practice. Anyway. Once I finish the website for that one, I'll post a link in my profile. And once I finish the first chapter for my book/story thing, I'll post a link for that too.

So, thanks for reading and give me good idea.s Not like, "They go to Ikuto's house and have hot, nummy sex". No. D8 It has to go reeeeeallly slow to be a good fan fiction. Love doesn't happen that fast. Trust me. I know. So no "hot, nummy sex" requests, please. Kthxby


End file.
